


Home

by universalromance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/pseuds/universalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://heartsafool.tumblr.com/post/50354467170/sterekbreakup">this gif set</a> on tumblr.</p><p>Derek breaks up with Stiles before he goes away to college. When Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills for the first time, he isn't sure how Derek is going to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic, concrit welcomed!

Stiles waited until the aisle was clear before standing and grabbing his carry on from the over head rack and exiting the bus to get the rest of his stuff. He was a little nervous, and refused to look around just yet as he waited for his bags to be unloaded from the luggage compartment. Choosing not to come home for any of the holidays was probably a bad idea because he really didn’t know what to expect now that he was home for the summer after his Freshman year at Stanford. But nobody could have blamed him for choosing to stay away. His last memories of Beacon Hills in the days before he left weren’t exactly what you might call happy.

_Stiles jumped out of his jeep, nervous energy making him a little jittery as he grabbed his overnight bag. He honestly couldn’t believe his dad had agreed to let him spend his last night in Beacon Hills with Derek - as in staying overnight at the alpha’s house. The house they had spent the last two years rebuilding until it looked brand new. Stiles was much happier knowing Derek had a proper home to live in - not to mention he loved staying there when his dad had the night shift._

_This was the last night before he went off to Stanford for college. He wondered if Derek had anything planned or if it would just be a quiet night watching movies - and sex of course, lots of steamy, amazing sex.  
_

_He leapt up the steps two at a time before letting himself into Derek’s house. He listened but couldn’t hear anybody so he guessed Isaac had been sent away for the night so they could have their privacy. Stiles shivered in anticipation at that.  
_

_“Stiles.”  
_

_The teen jumped slightly and turned to see Derek in the doorway to the kitchen. Derek closed the distance between them and pulled him into a heady kiss.  
_

_“I just got take-out, is that okay?” he wondered.  
_

_Stiles nodded, twisting his fingers into Derek’s shirt. “If that’s the case we can let it go cold and heat it up later. There are other things so much better than eating.” Stiles looked up at Derek with a smirk only to find the werewolf avoiding his eyes and staring down at the floor beside them.  
_

_Stiles frowned and tightened his grip in his boyfriend’s shirt with one hand, raising the other to his face hesitantly.  
_

_“Hey… what’s up?”  
_

_Derek didn’t respond right away, he just tightened his grip on Stiles’ waist and pulled him a little closer.  
_

_Stiles thought for a moment. “Are you worried about tomorrow?” he wondered. He smiled and chuckled a little. “You’re not scared me going off to college is gonna change anything? You know that’s crazy right? We talked about this. I’ll come home every few weekends and you can visit me. Stanford’s not that far away. And I’ll be home for Christmas and Spring Break.”  
_

_Derek was shaking his head slightly.  
_

_“I’m not gonna cheat on you if that’s what you’re worried about. I mean, seriously, look at you. Why would I need anything else when I’ve got these abs to come home to?”  
_

_Clearly a joke wasn’t what was needed because Derek squeezed his eyes shut and breathed sharply through his nose as if he was trying to control himself from wolfing out.  
_

_“Derek?” Now Stiles was worried. “What’s wrong? Talk to me. I thought we were passed you being a closed-off sourwolf all the time.”  
_

_“Stiles…” Derek sounded pained.  
_

_“WHAT?!” Stiles snapped, releasing Derek and stepping back. “You do realise this is my last night here for a while right? I’m going to college tomorrow. The least you can do is attempt to make this night happy and good for us before we go weeks without seeing each other. I thought we talked about this, I thought-“_

_“I think we should take a break,” Derek said, breaking into Stiles’ rant and making him shut up.  
_

_Stiles swallowed, heart thumping so loud and fast he knew Derek could hear it.  
_

_“Take a break?” he repeated, feeling cold and numb. “Like… like breaking up?”  
_

_Derek sighed. “Go to college, Stiles.” The alpha looked like it was costing him dearly to say these things. There was a pale flicker of red at the edges of his irises as if his wolf was protesting. Stiles knew it must be. Derek’s wolf was attached to him irrevocably, Derek had said so the first time they had sex, had said his wolf claimed Stiles and didn’t want anybody else. “You need to live a normal life. You deserve that. You don’t need to be held back by a freaky, wolf-man boyfriend back in your hometown. Go date other guys, girls, find someone normal. I don’t-“  
_

_“No. Stop. STOP!” Stiles shook his head adamantly. “I don’t want that. I don’t care about normal. I’m the furthest thing from normal there is. Nobody normal is going to want me.”  
_

_“Because of this, because of me,” Derek disagreed. “If you got away from me you could have a chance at a normal relationship, normal friends. Normal everything! You don’t need to be caught up in my world, you can get away from it. I want that for you.”  
_

_“No you don’t. You don’t want me to go.” Stiles blinked furiously against the burn in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. He wasn’t letting this happen. “I love you. I thought you loved me too. Why would you do this if you love me?”  
_

_“It’s what’s best for you.”  
_

_“Don’t you think I can decide what’s best for me?”  
_

_“Stiles. Don’t. You shouldn’t be a part of all this. It’s dangerous. Find someone less dangerous, someone who your father won’t stare at as if they’re going to kill you in your sleep or like they’re taking advantage of you because they started the relationship illegally before you were at the age of consent.”  
_

_“Oh my god, are you still going on about that? He’s over it! You should get over it too! Don’t do this, Derek, please.” Stiles knew he was begging and he felt the first tears start to escape his eyes. “Please.”  
_

_“You should go,” Derek said, turning around, his voice taking on his alpha tone. “Don’t come back.”  
_

_Stiles stared at his back for some time until Derek snarled darkly.  
_

_“I don’t want you here! Go!”  
_

_Stiles jumped at the bellowed order and grabbed his bag before fleeing the house, only to not sleep a wink and leave the next morning miserable and heartbroken.  
_

_  
_Now, he was back, nine months later. He hadn’t heard from Derek in that time. Everytime his dad or one of his friends tried to bring him up Stiles would talk over them very loudly and change the subject. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk about Derek, it’s just that he was scared. Scared Derek had moved on. Scared he still didn’t want Stiles around. Scared of so many things and he didn’t want to have to face any of those fears. It didn’t help that he spent the whole nine months pining for Derek, missing his warmth, his smile, his strength. Even his broodiness and sourwolfness. He tried dating some other guys but it never went past 3 dates because as soon as the other guy tried something he would think of Derek and start to hate himself, feeling like he was betraying someone who told him he didn’t want him anymore.

Part of Stiles knew Derek hadn’t meant that, he’d just wanted Stiles to go without anymore argument, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

And that didn’t stop him worrying that Derek really did feel that way now and wouldn’t want to see him.

Finally, with his bags in hand, he couldn’t avoid looking around for his dad any longer. It was weird that he hadn’t just run right up to Stiles the second he stepped off the bus.

Stiles cast his gaze around, looking for the squad car or any other sign of his dad. He didn’t find it. Instead his eyes caught sight of a very familiar Camaro and an even more familiar figure leaning on a bench a few feet away from it.

He almost wouldn’t have recognised Derek if he hadn’t seen the car since he wasn’t wearing his usual black and grey ensemble. Instead he was wearing a brown t-shirt. The brown t-shirt Stiles had bought and mailed as part of his Christmas gift, hoping Derek would realise he still loved him even if they were broken up. It looked like Derek had gotten the message.

The alpha raised his head and met Stiles’ eyes.

Both of them remained motionless for a few minutes until Derek started to smile. A real smile, not one of the fake ones he used to coerce unsuspecting women into doing his bidding, but one of the bright, happy, love-filled ones he would give to Stiles in private. He tilted his head at Stiles whose expression immediately softened.

Derek pushed away from the bench and started to move towards Stiles who lost all rational thought and dropped his bags to run and meet Derek halfway. He threw himself into the alpha’s arms, forgetting that they’d been broken up without any contact for nine months and just feeling whole the second Derek’s arms wrapped around him and his face nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, breathing in deeply.

“You smell the same,” were the first words out of Derek’s mouth.

Stiles tightened his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I missed you. This was stupid.”

Derek chuckled. “I missed you more than I thought I would. It was painful.”

They separated just enough to meet each other’s eyes and Stiles yanked Derek’s face down to kiss him deeply.

“Can we stop this break now? Can we go back to our original plan?” he gasped once they parted. Derek nodded, whimpering a little and kissing him again.

“Welcome home,” he murmured softly.

Stiles grinned and pulled him into another deep kiss.

He was definitely home.


End file.
